


Where Did Everybody Go?

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: Written in 2003 back when we had discussion lists but nobody seemed to be discussing.Slightly revised May 2017





	Where Did Everybody Go?

"It's gone very quiet all of a sudden," said Bodie.

"Yeah." Doyle opened his eyes and stared around the bedroom. "Hmm." He leaned perilously over the side of the bed to peer underneath. "Get off," he ordered automatically.

"Didn't even touch you." Bodie's fingers hovered a millimetre above their customary target.

"Not even a whisper." Doyle's voice was awed.

"Do you think we could actually have it off without all those damn nosy women discussing everything we do?"

"It would be different...."

It was.

"Bloody marvellous," Doyle yawned.

And then they slept deeply, sweetly, in the silence of the fans.


End file.
